


Pinned

by afteriwake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassed Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fade to Black, First Kiss, Gyms, Horny Darcy Lewis, Inappropriate Erections, Mutually Unrequited, POV Darcy, POV Darcy Lewis, Pinned To The Mat, Second Kiss, Self-Defense, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Darcy Lewis/Loki, Unrequited Lust, fighting lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Loki offers to teach Darcy how to fight, with some unforeseen consequences.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> A ficlet for **Dreamin** answering the prompt " _Clenched fists -- TaserTricks_."

“Has no one in Midgard truly taught you to fight?”

Darcy stepped back from the punching bag in the Avengers tower at the sound of Loki’s voice. She didn’t want to admit she was only punching the bag out of sexual frustration, namely the fact that he kept close but never made any move towards her. She liked him, okay? After his turn heel with the Revengers and the faking of his death at the hand of Thanos, when the snap had been undone he’d deemed it safe enough to come back to Earth. The Avengers kept an annoying close eye on him, according to Loki, and _he_ kept an annoyingly close eye on _her_.

And seeing her all sweaty in a sports bra covered by a loose tank top and yoga capris? Not number one on her list of things she’d wanted to happen today.

“No, just blowing off some steam,” she said, swinging at the bag again. The boxing gloves Cap had insisted she use were bulky, and the bag didn’t even move a centimeter. “And what can I say? I suck.”

“I was never one for fisticuffs like my brother, but I am skilled in fighting up close. I could give you lessons,” he said.

“Why?”

“Because it would amuse me.”

“Yeah, you just want to laugh at my epic fails,” she muttered, taking another swing at the bag. It still didn’t move.

He moved closer. “That’s not my intention, Darcy.” She looked at him and he seemed to look sincere. “To be fair, I use illusion magic and my knives to get out of most of my troubles, but you should know how to defend yourself, and I can teach that. I learned from Sif and the Warriors Three, as well as some of the best instructors in Asgard.”

“And you want to teach me?”

He nodded. “It would be my privilege.”

She thought a moment, then began to take the boxing gloves off, glad Cap had wrapped her hands underneath. “All right, McBroody. Show me what you can do.”

\---

She hit the mat on her back hard, glad she’d invested in a pair of contacts for when she was at the gym. But the worry about her currently non-existent pair of glasses were replaced by the conscious feeling of Loki on top of her, pining her to the mat. He had magicked up an outfit of sweatpants and a tank top, which had done things to her libido, but this?

This was sending it into overdrive.

“If you don’t protect yourself, I’ll get the best of you each time,” he said, his mouth not far from hers. “Let’s try again.”

“I’m just not getting it,” she said as he got up off of her, offering her a hand to stand. He pulled her up and she stumbled slightly, causing him to catch her. He looked down at her for a long moment, his gaze unreadable, before he released her. “I should go back to the bag.”

“Hit me.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What?”

He put a hand over hers until it was a clenched fist, then brought her fist to his abdomen. “Hit me. I’ll show you a trick.” She nodded and he let go of her hand. She used all the strength she could muster and aimed for his abdomen. When she made contact he did _something_ , grabbing her hand and twisting so she was on her back again and he was on top of her again. Their legs were tangled this time and she could feel that maybe this time he’d underestimated his own reaction to being so close. He scrambled off of her and backed up, sitting almost a foot away. “My apologies.”

“Hey, it’s kind of flattering,” she said, giving him a reassuring smile. “At least I know I have some effect on you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t realized I have to engage in cold shower after cold shower each evening after I take my leave of you?”

“I thought you wouldn’t even notice, being part Frost Giant.”

“The things I think of...are not to be repeated in polite company,” he said, mumbling the last part. And he was blushing, too! If this wasn’t a power trip she didn’t know what was. “I should go.”

He made to get up but as she had gotten into a sitting position she lunged forward, covering the distance between them, pinning him to the ground. He licked his lips and looked up at her as she grinned down at him. “So…”

“I see that, perhaps, the feeling is mutual,” he said.

“Muy mutual,” she replied.

It took a moment for him to roll them over so he was on top again, and with legs tangled again, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. She’d expected a tinge of cold, all things considered, but he was warm. Not, it was more than that. He was hot and the kiss was hot and if they weren’t careful…

When he lifted his head up to take a breath he was breathing hard, and so was she. She knew they couldn’t do too much more in the gym’s public space, even though it was an Avengers only gym, but she reached up and pulled him in for a searing kiss, figuring if nothing else, the showers were pretty private...and she had the sinking suspicion Loki wouldn’t say no to that suggestion.


End file.
